Harry's secrets, Draco's books
by ishipthat
Summary: Harry and Draco hate each other but books play a big part in their new friendship. Hermione dislikes grudges, Ron is clueless. There's a scarf stealer who has taken Harry's favourite scarf. Yaoi, non-lemon, T for language. Dean/Seamus. A little bit OOC.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any but the storyline. (And Draco in my dreams)**

**Hope you enjoy it. There is so majot OOCness in places.**

Harry was walking past the great hall when something caught his eye; typically this thing happened to be the one and only Draco Malfoy. As he was just about to turn and leave, wanting to avoid another fight with him, Ron and Hermione called out to their friend.

"Hey Harry! There's a letter here for you." They shouted. The morning mail had just arrived and the smell of food was driving the boy insane, he would just have to risk it. He strolled casually over to the Gryffindor table and sat in-between Hermione, who was sitting next to Ron, and Seamus, who was sitting beside Dean.

"G'mornin' Harry." Seamus smiled as he gave him an affectionate hug; everyone knew that the Irish lad had a crush on Harry.

"Good morning guys." Harry mumbled, opening the letter and pushing some food around his plate. The letter was just another reply from Sirius, they had been talking about moving in together after school had finished. Harry liked that idea.

He glanced over to the Slytherin table and 'happened' to look right at Draco, who turned around to face the Gryffindor boy giving him his signature sneer. _What's his problem? _He thought, _I was only looking at him, it's not like it's against the law._ He began to feel uneasy as Malfoys stare lingered for a bit longer than usual and he decided to leave. "I'm going to the Library to catch up on work, see you in the common room later." He rose from his seat and turned to exit.

"Where do you think you're going? You've barely said a word or touched_ any _food this morning." Hermione snapped, grabbing his sleeve and forcing him to sit back down. "You don't even have any work to do, you told me so yourself yesterday. You ought to enjoy your Saturdays more, Harry."

"C'mon mate, she's right ya'know, you work too hard. Me, Seamus, Dean and some other guys are going into Hogsmead later for a few butter beers, why don't you join us?" Ron chatted as he sprayed crumbs everywhere.

"Nah, I'm just really tired. I'm gunna go lay down." He lied. He was going to go to the Library anyway, he liked it there because it was quite and, to be perfectly honest, he had a new obsession. He loved to watch Malfoy when he was bent over some dusty old books with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, which he seemed to be doing a lot lately, maybe this time Harry would catch a glimpse of what one of these books was about.

The sun glittered through stain glass windows in an empty corridor on the first floor sending dusty beams of light into the dark corners and illuminating every last detail; this gave the hallway a sparkling glow. A spider crawled between cracks in a brick on the wall, leaving its cobweb almost invisible to everyone with an unobservant eye. Harry strolled through what he thought to be the prettiest hallway in the whole castle, trying to take his time over getting to the library.

He sighed and stopped to read a plaque near some Slytherin coloured fabric hanging from the wall.

The inscription read:

_Our sneaky serpent,_

_ruthlessly witty, _

_will spare no man _

_and show no pity._

"Wow, I've never noticed this before." Harry was indeed talking to himself. "I like the colours." He was referring to the silver, black and green fabric on the wall with the Slytherin crest on it. Harry's favourite colour was Green although many of his friends insisted that it be red or gold considering he was in Gryffindor. He believed himself to be a real Slytherin at heart.

After re-reading the plaque a few times and taking in every detail of the Greenish fabric on the wall he turned and walked away, hurrying off to the library. It was unlike Harry to rush anything, but he wanted to get to the library quickly so as he could find out where that inscription was from.

The Gryffindor faker stumbled into the library puffing and panting. He knocked over a pile of books before straightening out his robes and waltzing over to a bookshelf with a strong sense of logic in his stride. He stacked up a pile of about 20 Slytherin books before unsuccessfully attempting to carry them all over to the nearest table at once. The tower toppled over and the books collided with the floor with a series of thuds and bangs, he bent over and began to pick them all up.

Coincidently Draco tripped over one of the many books scattered across the floor and his equally large pile joined Harry's in a mountain of catastrophe on the library floor. The ice prince let out an aggravated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose, before crouching down and attempting to help Potter sort out the messy heap of junk.

"Potter…" He asked in a confused yet disgusted tone. "Why on earth are you reading books about Slytherin?" He held up a book entitled '_Slytherin: An official guide to the serpent king'_. He blushed and claimed that he was 'just curious'.

"Then may I ask you the same question in return?" He said in a quizzical tone as he hurried to sort out the books. "Malfoy, why are _you _reading books about Gryffindor?" Harry was shocked beyond disbelief as he held in his hands a book about _'The typical Gryffindor'_.

"I was…just curious?" He almost questioned the truth of this statement himself.

"Sure you were." Harry's replied. Once their books were stacked in two separate piles on the table just above their heads they both decided to sit and rest for a moment.

"So, Potter, what's the real reason behind you wanting to read about Slytherin?" Draco asked as he ran his fingers through his hair and wiped invisible dust from his shoulder.

"I saw a plaque on the wall and it was kind of…fascinating." He said as he tapped his finger to his chin.

"Oh, what did it say?" Harry couldn't believe that Draco was actually taking an interest in anything he had to say.

"Well, something like this '_Our sneaky serpent, ruthlessly witty, will spare no man and show no pity.'" _He recited the inscription word for word, slightly surprised that he remembered it all.

"Oh right, I can't remember exactly where I heard that from but it does sound familiar." He claimed, losing himself in thought. Harry observed Draco as he fiddled with the spine of a book he used to make notes in. After a few minutes of silence they both clambered to their feet and returned to their own business.

Later that night in the common room, as the fire-light cast faint shadows on the brick wall, the golden trio sat together on the floor talking the night away.

"…I'm telling you, Snape is a real_ creep_ sometimes!" Ron put an obvious emphasis on the word 'creep'.

"Sometimes? _Only_ sometimes? Don't you mean all the time." Harry corrected him from his upright position on the sofa. Ron was sat in the armchair at an awkward angle and Hermione was curled up near the fire with a book propped up against the coffee table. This was a typical scene for the Gryffindor gang.

"I bet you 10 galleons that he has _never_ had a girlfriend!" Hermione giggled. Just as Harry had started to drift off to sleep he heard some banging coming from a cupboard in the corner of the room.

"What. Was. _That?_!" Ron squeaked sheepishly. There was another couple of bangs before Neville's voice could be heard shouting for help. Hermione and Harry leapt up to go help him out and Ron just stayed in the chair making funny grunting noises.

As the door was unlocked Neville tumbled out and fell to the floor.

"Neville, how on earth did you manage to lock yourself in a cupboard?" Harry asked him, helping the boy to his feet.

"I-erh, i-it wasn't m-me. I didn't see wh-who it was-s… they were just kinda…inv-visible." He stuttered.

"Oh no, the dorms were broken into last week. Harry, is your invisibility cloak still in your trunk?" Hermione asked, fearing the worst.

"Yeah, I've been checking every morning since then. It was in there when I last looked." He replied and turned to face Neville. "Do you have any idea who the person was?"

"W-well, he kinda sounded li-ike…..urmm…Malfoy" He whispered the last bit as if fearing his name.

The expression on Harry's face turned to something dangerously serious. "You…WHAT!" He almost screamed, the anger flashed throughout his body.

"Harry, don't be irrational, I know that look and I will _not_ let you make things worse!" She tugged on his arm and grabbed his shoulders so he was facing her. "We don't even know for sure it was Draco."

The brunette's eyes narrowed to such a degree that they looked like mere slits on his face. "_Why_ did you just call him…Dr…Draco! He squeaked. A look somewhat of fear and dismay danced across Hermione's face before she could shadow it with perfect innocence.

"I-uh-I just think it's rather rude to refer to someone by their last name." She said rather matter-of-factly. Harry's mouth formed a suspicious 'o'.

"Well I've had it with _Malfoy _and his games." He crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air. He seemed to forget how nice he had been in the library.

"Harry, what are you planning?" Ron mumbled from the corner in an accusing manner.

"Oh…..nothing!" He sang. _I am so going to get revenge, I don't know how but I just will _The rest of the trio looked at him like he was slightly crazy and deranged – maybe he was. He then realised that he must look like such a Slytherin so he uncrossed his arms and went to sit down in the arm chair by the fire.

"Well I'm going to bed." Hermione stated. "I think you ought to leave Harry by himself Ronald." She tugged at his arm and they left for bed. No one has seemed to notice or care that Neville was sat in the corner rocking back and forth and chewing his thumb like a crazy person. The deranged look in the boys eyes told the world that this school had push him over the edge, he feared that he was spiralling down into insanity, too bad nobody really cared for poor Neville Long-bottom.

Later that night Harry awoke on the sofa in the common room with a book placed face down on his stomach and the embers of the fire hissing as they cooled. He felt serene and slightly refreshed despite the fact he had only had a few hours sleep. _I should probably sneak into the Slytherin dorm now, this will be my revenge_. He thought, making it seem as if breaking into another dorm room would be child's play. He stood up, gripping the side of the sofa to gain some balance, and walked up to his room to get the cloak. He sleepily plodded up the stairs, step by step, and pushed open the boy's dorm door whilst clamping a hand over his mouth to muffle the yawn that had broken free at an unexpected moment. After he had fetched the cloak from his trunk he tip-toed out of the common room, leaving behind his sleeping comrades.

He towered over Malfoys sleeping being and huffed at the uneventful journey there. Now he was there he really had no idea how he was going to get his revenge.

After a few minutes of just staring at Draco, the sleeping child began to mumble, Harry listened intently. At first it was just some incoherent babble but after some time a few words became clear "hmm-eh… stupid Gryffindors nnd teh aweshum- meh- personsonaltehs…hneuh…mu-heh." At this point the blonde was tossing and turning in his bed like mad.

Harry sighed and thought, _if only he revealed an interesting secret in his sleep, I already knew he loved Gryffindors. _The brunette was beginning to fall asleep and he didn't feel safe sleeping in the Slytherin dorms so he made his way back to his own dorm to get some more rest. By now it was already 5am; at least it was a Sunday.

It seemed that the sight of Draco had destroyed all of Harry's conscious thoughts of revenge. Somehow, somewhere deep down inside of Harry subconscious, Draco had stirred several blissful emotions, making Potter feel at peace with himself.

Who knew that the sight of this blonde Slytherin was so amazing?

Harry was woken up by the distinct sound of Ron's voice, he was shouting at someone just outside the door.

"WHY DON'T WE JUST CHANGE THE PASSWORD! THAT'S THE SECOND TIME THIS HAS HAPPENED!" He was almost screaming at some poor lad and Harry decided he should get up and see what all the fuss was about. As he sat up and reached for his glasses it became clear to him that someone had broken into their dorm again. He put on his glasses and the sight that met his eyes was not a pretty one. Half the stuff had been moved around from people's trunks and had been emptied over the floor. He got out of bed and went to see Ron.

"Morning Ron. What's happening?" Harry asked, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Well, someone broken in last night, again, and somehow they managed to scatter the contests of our trunks out onto the floor!" Ron was absolutely fuming. Harry had never seen Ron so angry. "And they stole your scarf." He was referring to Harry's favourite Gryffindor scarf.

Harry's face suddenly turned white with shock, and then when this news had a chance to be processed he turned a reddish-purple colour. You could almost see the steam bursting out of his ears.

"But Harry, you just need to forget about it for now because Dumbledore has already been informed and the situation is being dealt with. He told us not to get involved because it'd make his job harder." Hermione butted in, making Harry wonder if she had actually been standing there the whole time.

"Fine." He grunted through his teeth.

The day was dragging on too much for Harry's liking, it got off to a bad start and it was all down hill from there.

"Look Harry, I don't see why it's such a problem." The tone of Hermione's voice was full of angst and despair. "So what if Draco and I are friends! So what if I dislike holding grudges. I told you this because I thought you'd understand!" Tears started to form in her eyes and trickle down her rosy cheeks, they glistened like star-stained clouds before a rainfall.

"Oh Hermione, please don't cry, this is going to take some getting used to but I promise you, I'll make an effort if he does too." She dried her tears and threw her arms around Harry.

"Thank you." She whispered._ Merlin, girls really do overreact._

"I'm gunna go to the library for a while, 'kay?" He held her shoulders and gave her an understanding and gentle look.

"Okay." She mumbled back, drying her remaining tears with her sleeve. He walked away in the opposite direction to his best friend, thinking of Draco and the mischief he caused.

"Potter." As he arrived at the library he was immediately greeted by Draco.

"What?" He asked in a slightly harsher tone than necessary.

"Did she tell you?" He asked, hoping that she had. The brunette nodded back receiving a relieved sign from the Slytherin.

"So…Hermione told me that I should make an effort to be nicer to you…" He mumbled, staring down at his feet with his arms behind his back.

"Yeah, she said the same to me." They laughed a dry and bitter laugh together. The two boys seemed to be rather pessimistic towards the idea, and thought that the other wouldn't want it to work out. But secretly they were both very happy with the situation; Harry just wanted all the hatred and pranks to be behind them. They both looked up at each other and, for the first time, the Malfoy child let his real feeling flow forth into Harry's emerald green eyes. He felt at peace, just as Potter had after his secret midnight visit to the other boy's bedroom. "Well, I'm going to talk to Hermione about some stuff now, I'll catch you later… uhm… is it okay if I call you Harry now?" The brunette nodded back and Draco smiled. "Catch you later Harry."

"Bye Draco." It felt so… different to both of the wizards to be calling the other by their first names; they had never really done it before. As Malfoy dashed off to talk to Hermione, Harry decided to look into the Slytherin plaque some more.

After an hour of unsuccessfully scouting his way through 10 books he finally discovered the one that would answer his question. The book was titled _'The serpent and his master'. _He picked it up and flicked through it until he found a page that read:

_Our sneaky serpent,_

_ruthlessly witty, _

_will spare no man _

_and show no pity._

_This is an old piece of text originating from Salazar Slytherin himself. He believed that it sent out a certain message to all wizards and witches who did not fall under the title of 'a Slytherin'. He wanted it to send a message similar to this; the serpent is sneaky and witty, you should watch your back and fear all Slytherins, we are always plotting something. We shall not spare any man, we shall not show him any pity and we shall not help he who is in need. We are heartless and therefore uncompromised. He thought that this text summarized Slytherins completely and that it should be known by every witch and wizard._

Harry closed the book, sunk down into the chair and sighed to himself. "What a load of truthful rubbish." He said to no one in particular. "Why does Salazar insist on stereotyping everyone?" The brunette wanted to believe that everyone was capable of some sort of good. He did not believe that Slytherin's were so hopeless. He believed in Draco.

Harry had left the library to have a nap after suddenly developing a headache. Draco waltzed into the library and hoped to catch up with Harry so as he could have another conversation with him. Potter wasn't there so Malfoy decided to take a seat near the mountain of Slytherin books that Harry had obviously forgotten to put away. The blonde looked down at the books and chuckled to himself.

"Oh Harry, why do we insist on reading all this nonsense on each other's worlds?" Draco was making no sense.

He picked up his book, '_The typical Gryffindor' _and started to read from were he left off. The book was about Gryffindors, what they liked, how they acted and how to interact with them. It was so strange for Draco to be reading a book like this.

As he read he began to doze off. He started to dream of Harry.

_Dream_

_Harry's eyes where glowing green and Draco's face flushed red. "You really do look to adorable sporting Gryffindor colours, Malfoy." Harry whispered in a slick voice._

"_Why are you doing this?" That was all Draco could say._

"_I'm just mind fucking with you; I wanna see how far I can push you before you cave."_

"_Why would you do that? What would I cave in too?" He replied, sitting on the floor and drawing his knees up to his chest._

"_Me, Draco, I know you want _me._ Come on, you know you can't resist this. I'm far to Slytherin." He laughed before dropping to the floor and running a hand up the inside of the blondes thy. _

"_No, Harry, stop…Harry…"_

_Dream End_

Draco bolted upright in his seat to find Harry sat next to him, grinning like a maniac. "What are you looking at?" He scolded.

"You." He said.

"Well… don't." Draco could help but feel rather disturbed but slightly turned on by his dream of the brunette; the one that was sat just a few feet away from him. He swallowed heavily and his gaze diverted to his lips, he licked his own then blinked and looked away.

Harry was sat in the common room talking to Hermione; the fire hissed and spat and they sat on the floor just a few meters away from it.

"Harry, can I ask you something?" The girl inquired, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You just did. But go on anyway." He replied in his increasingly cheeky tone of voice.

"Are you and Draco talking often?"

"Yeah, I'd say we're pretty good friends now." She nodded and smiled.

"Have you ever…ever talked to him about his love life." Harry coughed and chocked on mid-air.

"Why would he do that?" Saying Harry was shocked at this point would be an understatement.

"Well, you know he's gay, right?"

"Well duh! Everyone knows that!"

"Oh, never mind then." She stood up and made her way out of the common room. "I'm just going to…um… get a snack from the kitchens, see in a while." She hurried off leaving the brunette alone and rather confused.

There was a knock on Draco's door and he opened it to the sight of Hermione standing next to a rather creepy looking Pansy. "Pansy, thank you for escorting Hermione here, you may leave now." He addressed her with respect, not that she deserved it.

"Draco!" The Gryffindor scolded. "Why have you not told Harry you like him?"

"Woah woah woah! Slow down, I don't want to rush this. Give it 3 more weeks of me and Harry time and I think I'll be ready." He smiled at her and they continued their little late night conversation.

Meanwhile…

"I can't believe it! Draco was dreaming about me, that is sssoooooooo cute! I mean, I know I shouldn't have sat down next to him and listened to him talking in his sleep but I just couldn't help it." Harry told himself as he paced up and down his empty dorm room. "I totally knew he was my friend. Give a few days and I'll have him right where I need him!" He smiled to himself and fell back onto his bed.

Harry was planning something big and nobody knew what it was. The Gryffindor was indeed planning a surprise attack on Draco.

Harry was wondering down the same empty hallway for the seventh time in 3 minutes. He really needed to get into the room of requirement if his plan was going to work. After walking past eight times it finally appeared. He slipped inside not bothering to check if anybody was watching.

That was where Harry made his mistake. Hermione was just about to waltz around the corner when she stopped just in time to see what she thought was Harry's shadow disappearing into the room of requirement.

"What is he up to now?" She thought aloud. Hermione tiptoed down the corridor and the second she got to the brick wall in which Harry was concealed behind, a door appeared. "I guess this room really does know what you need." She opened the door and to her surprise she was greeted by a … shall we say… a rather cute sight. Harry obviously hadn't heard her enter the room because he was pacing back and forth talking to himself.

"Draco, I don't know how to tell you this but…Uhm, well you see the thing is… I guess I really do like us being friend and all but I don't want to be your friend anymore… and well…" He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Draco, I think it's better that we don't refer to each other as 'friends' anymore… dang it! This is hopeless." The Gryffindor girl cleared her throat making Harry yelp in shock.

"Harry, what the hell?" She scolded

"Hermione?" He yelled, "How'd you get in here?"

"That doesn't matter, what does matter is the fact that you're pacing this room trying to think of a way to ditch Draco." She placed her hands on her slender hips and tapped her foot, awaiting his response.

"Okay, it's not as bad as it looks. Okay maybe it might be worse, but it's not like I planned for this to happen. Actually I did plan _this_ but that a whole different story!" Hermione was heading towards the door, and then as she passed the bed that had obviously been 'required' she stopped.

"Harry, why is there a bed in here? I thought you were going to call Draco here to tell him to leave you alone."

"No! See that's not it. I don't want him to leave me alone; I just don't want to be his _friend_ anymore. I want to be _more_ than just_ friends_ with him. But I swear to Merlin, 'Mione, if you say anything to him I will never talk to you again. I want to do this by myself." She nodded in understanding as she turned to leave once more.

So _this _was Harry plan. This was why he had Draco right where he wanted him. This was his surprise attack.

"Harry!" Draco called as he ran down the corridor holding his Gryffindor book. "Harry, have you got a minute?" The brunette nodded. "Uhrm, what are your views on... gay people?" He expected Harry to laugh and walk off.

"I-er, I guess I'm fine with them, it's... er, ok to be gay." He nodded rather awkwardly and walked away. _Well, that was strange._

_Finally, I know what he thinks! This stupid Gryffindor book is telling me nothing about Harry; I thought it was supposed to be helping me._ Draco thought.

That was why they had both been reading books about each other's houses; they were trying to find out more about the other. What kind of _stupid_ logic was behind that?

Draco was eating dinner at the Slytherin table when Pansy came over to join him. "Draco, what is actually going on with you and Hermione? Are you guys dating? Because you know what I think of her and I thought you had a crush on that Gryffindor boy you always talk about."

"Chill Pans, I'm getting her to help me out with my whole 'Gryffindor' problem." He grinned at her and she gave him a questioning look.

"Who is it that you have a crush on?" She glared at him.

"Uhrm... promise not to tell?" She nodded; he leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Harry Potter." Pansy gasped and fell backwards off of the bench.

"WHAT!" She shouted.

"Shhhh! Pansy, you promised!" He turned around to see if anyone was looking but everyone just continued obliviously.

"I know, I know. It's just a bit... shocking and... kinky." She wiggled her eyebrows and the both laughed. "So when are you going to tell him?"

"I'm actually going to tell him tonight, that's my plan anyway." And what he didn't know was that Harry was planning the same thing. Would this be a disaster or perfect timing?

Harry walked into his dorm room and picked up a note that was left on his pillow.

_Harry,_

_Room of requirement, 11pm tonight._

_Draco._

It was rather funny because Harry had left the exact same note on Draco's pillow just moments ago...

11pm finally rolled around and Draco made his way to the room. Upon his arrival he discovered that Harry was already there. The second they set their eyes on each other their hearts started racing and Draco's hands began to shake.

"Harry, I..." Draco started.

"No wait, please let me go first." Draco nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Well, over the past few months I think we can both agree that we have grown up and grown to like each other? But the extent of my feelings is most likely a lot different to yours..." He stepped forward so he was looking Draco in the eye, their bodies so close that if the both breathed in at the same time their chests would touch. "I really like you Draco, I think it's better if we weren't friends anymore..." And before he could continue Malfoy stepped back in shock.

"What...? But I thought you liked me, you just said so..." Tears started building up in his eyes.

"No, that's not it..."

"Oh, so you don't like me after all." He turned to leave, crying silently. Harry grabbed his shoulder and Draco stopped, widening his eyes.

"Draco, I really should learn to choose my words wisely." He chuckled under his breath. Harry turned Draco to face him and brushed away the tears that were falling on Draco's perfect cheeks. "I_ really_ like you..." Before the blonde had time to process the words he was pushed up against the wall, flinching away he feared the worst. "Draco, Draco... look at me." The boy looked up at him with big and unblinking eyes.

"Let me go..." He fought back half-heartedly. And when Harry shook his head he closed his eyes. A hand snaked around Draco's middle and a finger traced the edge of his jaw.

"I'm sorry..." Harry whispered, and pulled the other boy so close that they could feel every movement the other made. Draco didn't even know how the kiss started but when he braved to open his eyes his saw Harry's lips were on his. He melted in pure bliss and gave a protesting moan when Harry pulled back. He went to open his eyes but when he did he wasn't greeted by Harry's smile, all he saw was an empty room.

"Hermione! Hermione... have you seen Harry?" Draco sprinted down the corridor after the Gryffindor girl.

"No, I thought he was with you." Draco shook his head. "What happened?" Her voice was stern.

"Well... he kissed me then disappeared. Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"His room maybe?" He looked down at his feet, he wasn't allowed in the Gryffindor tower. When Hermione saw his distraught look she came up with an idea. "The password is Lion Heart, go get him." She winked.

"Thanks 'Mione." He hugged him and ran down the corridor. He came to the stairs and practically jumped up them, going three steps at a time. "Lion Heart." He puffed and the door to the Gryffindor common room was opened.

"Malfoy! What the heck are you doing here?" Ron shouted at him.

"Shut up and tell me where Harry is." He snapped back, Ron just pointed towards the stairs and Malfoy nodded in thanks. He took a deep breath before entering the room. He was welcomed by possibly the cutest thing he had ever seen. Harry was laying on his bed, face down in the pillow, crying.

Draco walked over to him, nudged him over, crawled onto the bed and straddled his waist. "Draco!" He gasped, but was silenced by the other boys' lips on his own. "Draco... I'm sorry."

"Shut up, you idiot, and just kiss me." They fell back into another kiss. With tongues dancing, moans aplenty and hands roaming, they failed to notice that Dean and Seamus were sat in the corner with the world's most shocked expressions. They had been in the room moments before, making-out, when Draco burst in, thinking they got caught they stopped just in time to see Draco and Harry's own display.

Ron burst into the room after seeing Draco just waltz so freely into Gryffindor territory to find this utterly confusing situation. "HARRY! Draco? Dean...SEAMUS! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Draco and Harry turned to see Seamus straddling Dean in the corner and Ron in the door way.

"Ron! For Christ sake. Dean and Seamus have been dating for god knows how long, they just haven't told anyone. Me and Draco are busy trying to make up after the misunderstanding that just happened in the Room of requirement, so I'd appreciated it if you left us too it." Three fifths of the room just looked at Harry, unsure of what to think, and then Dean and Seamus got up to usher Ron out of the room.

Hermione poked her head around the door way. "What's going on?" She asked innocently.

"Don't ask." They all replied in unison.

When Harry and Draco were finally alone the blonde decided to speak. "Harry, I have a confession to make." He smiled. "I stole your scarf."

"Huh, Why?"

"I fucking love that scarf. You look dead sexy in it. But I bet you'd look better in my one." Draco leapt up and dragged Harry off to his room.

Once they arrived he rummaged through his trunk and chucked his Slytherin scarf at the confused Harry. "Just put it on." Moments later they both stood in front of the mirror and smiled at each other.

"Draco, I just thought of how we're going to tell everyone about us." The both grinned like maniacs.

The next morning at breakfast Harry and Draco both walked into the great hall. They were holding hands, Draco wearing Harry's scarf and Harry's wearing Draco's, they quickly kissed each other on the lips before going to sit down at their table. The whole room was silent, staring back and forth between the two kings of the school, after that display no one was quite sure of anything, nobody moved or talked.

"Harry, are you ... homosexual!" Ginny shouted, the hall eagerly awaiting his response.

"No." Everyone gasped. "I'm Draco-sexual." He smiled and started to eat. Every single person started to talk at once, some wolf whistling, others scoffing in disgust and the rest talked about how they had suspected it all along.

Harry and Draco smiled at each other through the chaos.

**I hope it made sense, I was in a rush to finish it so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I don't plan so the storyline is a little weird... Let me know If you find mistakes in the storylineor with spelling. Feedback wanted! Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
